Seat belt buckles have to work reliably for many years. It may occur especially in the area of the back seats that seat belt buckles are not in use for months but nevertheless have to permit, of course, insertion of the plug-in latch and safe locking thereof upon the first use.
It is the object of the invention to provide a seat belt buckle which excels by being extremely robust.